


Inconveniente felino

by KiriAsakura



Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Modern Bilbo Baggins, Pets
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriAsakura/pseuds/KiriAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin es muy feliz desde que inició su relación con su dulce asistente de oficina Bilbo, y su atracción es recíproca. Solo hay algo que Thorin realmente odia de Bilbo y eso es el hecho de que tiene un endemoniado gato llamado Smaug como mascota. Solo por amor a Bilbo será capaz de pasar terribles dificultades cuidándolo todo un fin de semana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconveniente felino

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crismar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crismar/gifts).



> Bien este es un fic one shot hecho especialmente para Cris Zureth para el evento Valentino Slash por San Valentin :3  
> Hice lo mejor que pude de acuerdo a tu propuesta uwu. Espero que te guste y feliz día! ;)

                                                                  

 

**……………………………………**

Había sido un día agotador en el trabajo pero siempre podía llegar a casa y disfrutar de tomar un muy buen baño caliente y luego ver televisión en compañía de su gato de suave y hermoso pelaje naranja llamado Smaug. El gato siempre se sentaba en su regazo con delicadeza cada vez que Bilbo se sentaba en su sofá favorito.

Hacía un tiempo que Bilbo había iniciado una relación con el apuesto Thorin, su jefe directo en la compañía para la cual trabajaba desde hacía poco menos de un año. La atracción de ambos había sido mutua casi desde el primer momento en que se habían visto por primera vez cuando se habían conocido durante una fiesta de la compañía. Thorin era el jefe directo de Bilbo en una prestigiosa empresa de paquetería mundial y aunque habían sido un poco difícil para Bilbo aceptar en un principio el cortejo de Thorin, ahora eran pareja.

Thorin había quedado cautivado por Bilbo desde principio y estuvo completamente consciente de que le gustaba desde aquel primer momento en que había entrado a su oficina para solicitarle un permiso para ausentarse un día en el trabajo debido a una cita médica.

Desde entonces Thorin supo que Bilbo le fascinaba, le gustaba todo de él, su dulce voz, su titubeo constante cada vez que debía dirigirse a él, su lindo y rizado cabello castaño, su mirada trémula pero decidida. Pero había algo que Thorin simplemente no soportaba y eso era el hecho de que Bilbo amaba los gatos. Thorin no odiaba a los gatos y ni siquiera le disgustaban pero siempre había preferido tenerlos de lejos, en especial ese gato que Bilbo tenía y cuidaba tanto porque cada vez que Thorin estaba en casa de Bilbo el gato se acercaba a ellos con una intención que parecía tener el propósito de atacarlo. Thorin supo desde entonces que el gato no le agradaba y el seguramente el gato sentía lo mismo por él.

Un día Bilbo decidió invitar a Thorin a su apartamento un rato para tener un poco de intimidad juntos.

—hey Thorin, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —dijo Bilbo mientras hacía círculos en el pecho desnudo de Thorin, con sus dedos en forma sensual, hacia tan solo unos minutos habían desatado juntos su pasión en la cama.

—Por supuesto, dime…—musitó Thorin al tiempo que besaba su frente con cariño.

—debo irme un par de días a visitar a mis padres al otro lado de la ciudad y…no puedo llevarme a Smaug conmigo ¿sería mucho pedir que cuides de él mientras me ausento? — dijo Bilbo al fin, esperando con temor que Thorin no rechazara su petición.

Hubo un muy breve silencio antes de que Thorin respondiera a ello, porque era obvio que la idea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo ya que el gato para él representaba una bestia insoportable. Pero no podía dejar de complacer a su amado castaño y por él podía hacer ese sacrificio, de cualquier forma aunque el gato no le agradara bien podría encontrar la forma de encerrarlo mientras Bilbo no estaba y así no tener que soportar el miedo de que el felino se lanzara contra él en cualquier momento para atacarlo con sus afiladas garras.

—Entonces… ¿me ayudarás con eso? —inquirió el hobbit de nuevo.

—mmmh por supuesto que si cariño, puedes marcharte con tus padres sin preocupaciones, yo cuidaré bien del lindo gatito— dijo Thorin fingiendo que la idea le entusiasmaba, aunque de solo pensarlo incluso se le revolvía el estómago.

—bien amor, entonces ha quedado acordado. Mañana mismo llevo a Smaug a tu apartamento para que lo cuides, llevaré todo lo necesario también—dijo el castaño y entonces se inclinó para besar tiernamente a su amante alfa.

Thorin disfrutó aquel beso del castaño, siempre disfrutaba cada beso suyo y los momentos dulces que tenían juntos luego de tener deliciosas dosis de sexo, pero por dentro no podía dejar de sentir aversión por  haber aceptado la propuesta de cuidar de la endemoniada bestia que por suerte esa noche no había tenido la ocurrencia de interrumpirlos mientras tenían sexo.

Al día siguiente, justo como Bilbo lo había prometido, llegó temprano al apartamento de Thorin con el gato en brazos y una mochila con las cosas que necesitaría para alimentarlo y cuidarlo. En cuanto Thorin vio a su novio se acercó a él con la intención de besarlo pero la presencia del gato no podía dejar de inquietarle.

—aquí está Smaug, sé que en tus manos estará muy bien cuidado, Thorin- dijo Bilbo mientras le pasaba el gato a los brazos de Thorin, quien sin mucho afán lo recibía temeroso de que el felino osara atacarlo a traición en cualquier momento, pero pensaba que todo lo hacía por Bilbo y el gran amor que le tenía.

—no te preocupes, él estará bien. Incluso seguramente ambos podremos pasar buenos momentos juntos- dijo Thorin tratando de sonreír. Bilbo no podía dudar de él por lo que esbozó una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, se sentía completamente seguro de dejar a su amada mascota al cuidado de su ahora novio.

Mientras Thorin aún sostenía en brazos al gato, Bilbo se acercó a él para darle un par de palmadas en la espalda para reconfortarlo y luego se levantó en las puntas de sus pies con la intención de alcanzar su rostro y besarlo.

—bien Thorin, te extrañaré mucho durante mi ausencia, pero pronto volveremos a vernos y podremos tener tiempo para nosotros de nuevo— dijo el castaño. Thorin se sintió feliz de escuchar la proposición de su lindo novio con esa dulce voz suya que tanto le cautivaba y pensó que ni el gato ni nada podría evitar que siempre pudiera disfrutar de ello.

 Luego de disfrutar un prolongado beso, los dos amantes se despidieron. Thorin acompañó a Bilbo hasta la salida principal y justo afuera de la casa ya estaba esperando por él un taxi que lo llevaría al aeropuerto pues la casa de los padres de Bilbo se encontraba en Escocia.

—Buen viaje, ladrón— dijo Thorin a Bilbo estando ambos de pie en el umbral.

—Buena suerte Thorin, te veré pronto Smaug— dijo Bilbo y acarició al gato por un momento.

Después de que Bilbo abordó el taxi, Thorin no perdió el vista el vehículo hasta que éste salió hacia la avenida principal. El gato aún permanecía en sus brazos, hasta ese momento parecía que todo marcharía bien y en paz y entonces decidió que debía entrar a casa a terminar algunas de sus actividades diarias pues además más tarde tendría que asistir al trabajo.

Pero en cuanto cerró la puerta, el gato saltó de sus brazos hacia el piso y cuando se giró hacia él para verlo le lanzó su felina mirada agudamente, denotando que sin duda la idea de pasar un fin de semana al cuidado de Thorin realmente no le apetecía.

Entonces el gato saltó hacia el fondo del pasillo donde se perdió de la vista del exasperado Thorin, probablemente había ido rumbo a alguna de sus habitaciones.

—oh maldita sea, no puedes hacerme esto justo cuando debo ir al trabajo— dijo Thorin para sí mismo mientras continuaba buscando al felino por toda la casa pero sin éxito, temiendo que pudiera salir desde cualquier rincón y atacarlo con sus afiladas garras.

Thorin no tuvo éxito en encontrar al gato esa mañana, el maldito parecía haber sido tragado por la tierra o quizá por algún vórtice dimensional pero seguramente el endemoniado gato lo hacía para provocarle más enfado y por su puesto seguro lo estaba disfrutando, pensaba Thorin para sus adentros. Y la paciencia se le estaba terminando, su impaciencia estaba siendo más fuerte que su temor por ser atacado por esa pequeña bestia.

Pero el tiempo estaba encima y no podía seguir buscando al gato sin que corriera el peligro de estar realmente retrasado para llegar al trabajo porque además ese era un día en el que tendría una junta muy importante en la compañía con un par de nuevos e importantes clientes.

Fue realmente un fastidio cuando, buscando alguna de sus corbatas para usar a juego con su traje de ese día, se llevó con la desagradable sorpresa de que el endiablado gato había rasgado todas y cada una de las que colgaban dentro de su armario. No podía ni siquiera pensar cómo había logrado llegar hasta ahí pero el hecho era que había arruinado todas y ahora no tenía ninguna para vestir.

—ese maldito gato me las pagará—dijo Thorin refunfuñando.

Pero no había más tiempo para seguir lamentándose. Sin embargo el temor de que el gato osara destrozar toda su casa durante su ausencia lo invadía por lo que optó por llamar a sus dos sobrinos Fíli y Kili para hacerse cargo del gato y para atraparlo dentro de una pequeña jaula para que así no causara más problemas, con su mal comportamiento se merecía permanecer ahí encerrado durante el resto del fin de semana hasta que Bilbo regresara de su viaje.

—de acuerdo tío Thorin, ya vamos para allá— dijo Aidan un poco extrañado por no lograr entender bien la urgencia de su tío, aunque su voz desde el auricular ciertamente se escuchaba fastidiada.

Pronto ambos sobrinos llegaron hasta el apartamento de su tío y al ver su aspecto en cuanto les abrió la puerta pudieron percatarse de que el asunto parecía ser más grave de lo que era.

—el endemoniado gato de Bilbo está dentro de la casa, no logro encontrarlo pero ha estado causando mil destrozos. Yo debo irme, por lo que les encargo la misión de atraparlo y meterlo en esa maldita jaula, se los pido por favor- dijo Thorin tranquilo aunque por dentro trataba de contener su ira.

Los sobrinos asintieron con la cabeza, luego echaron un rápido vistazo a la sala de estar y notaron que había algunos rasguños, aunque muy notorios, sobre las paredes.

—de acuerdo tío, déjalo todo en nuestras manos— dijo Kili con cierto entusiasmo. Fili intentó manifestar el mismo tipo de expresión optimista, aunque por la cara de fastidio de su tío estaba convenciéndose de que atrapar al gato tal vez no sería tan sencillo.

—de acuerdo, vuelvo en la noche y espero que para entonces el maldito gato esté dentro de la jaula y que al menos no hayan causado más destrozos de los que ya hizo.

Dicho esto, Thorin salió del apartamento y cerró la puerta de golpe. Entonces la tarea para los sobrinos comenzó y lo primero que hicieron fue llamar al gato por su nombre, ya lo sabían y también lo conocían, sabían bien que era el querido gato del dulce novio de su tío.

—Ven acá minino— decía Kili continuamente mientras lo buscaba por todos lados.

Así la búsqueda continuó y el gato efectivamente se dejó ver pero no se dejó atrapar, pronto comenzó a divertirse también burlándolos y causando destrozos. Sin duda sería más difícil de lo que parecía.

Sin embargo ambos sobrinos lejos de sentirse realmente fastidiados tomaron esto como un reto, y no pudieron darse por vencidos hasta atrapar al gato y encerrarlo tal y como su imperioso tío se los había pedido. No tuvieron el cuidado de causar más destrozos con tal de atraparlo, todo esto para ellos casi parecía ser un tipo de juego hasta que al fin cuando la noche comenzaba a caer lograron atrapar al infernal gato, justo minutos antes de que su tío llegara de la compañía.

Justo cuando Thorin llegó a casa, en cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró con el panorama de desolación atroz en toda su sala de estar. Todas las paredes y muebles estaban enteramente rasguñados. Thorin permaneció atónito ante lo que estaba presenciando, inmutado antes de poder cuestionar qué es lo que había pasado y en medio de la sala de estar, de pie sobre lo que quedaba de su alfombra, se encontraban Fíli y Kili sonriendo ampliamente con orgullo ante su tío y con la pequeña jaula en mano donde dentro se encontraba el gato atrapado, que no dejaba de mirar a Thorin con sus enormes ojos color dorado.

Thorin se acercó hacia ellos, su entrecejo se frunció con más prominencia. Fili y Kili no dejaban de sonreír, y se notaban sin duda agitados pero satisfechos.

— ¿Pueden explicarme qué diablos pasó aquí?! — espetó Thorin exasperado por obtener una respuesta rápida.

—Pues hemos atrapado al gato, tío— dijo Fíli.

— ¡Sí!! ¡Vaya que nos costó trabajo, pero lo hemos atrapado! — dijo Kili entusiasmado y todavía tratando de recuperar el aire.

—Sí, pero no sin antes lograr terminar con toda mi casa- dijo Thorin con voz más calma pero denotando su disgusto y su sátira.

—Oh…lo siento mucho tío— respondió Kili echando de pronto un vistazo a su alrededor, como si antes no se hubiera dado cuenta de los destrozos que habían causado.

—No nos dimos cuenta de todo el desastre…—dijo Fíli más serio.

Thorin hizo una pausa antes de continuar, trató de tomar un poco de aire y llenar sus pulmones con él para luego dar un largo suspiro. Estaba soportando no dejarse llevar por la ira, después de todo los sobrinos habían logrado atrapar al maldito gato.

De esa forma Thorin decidió no arremeter contra sus sobrinos, a pesar de que había perdido la mitad de sus muebles por culpa de un simple gato y decidió mantener encerrado al maldito felino hasta el día en que Bilbo volvió, la noche del domingo.

—y ¿cómo se portó Smaug? — dijo Bilbo cuando llegó a casa de Thorin y el gato estaba ya en sus brazos, ronroneando tranquilamente como si no hubiera un ápice de maldad en él.

Thorin no deseaba hablar de ello, el hecho de que Bilbo se lo preguntara le causaba una especie de opresión en el pecho y trató de ocultar su disgusto.

—pues bien, causando algunos destrozos como todo gato pero nada de cuidado— dijo Thorin mintiendo, ver a Bilbo siendo tan dulce como siempre le impedía contarle todo lo mal que el gato había hecho.

—Me alegra mucho saber eso. Oye Thorin por cierto, estaba pensando que…ya que llevamos un tiempo saliendo y ya hemos formalizado nuestra relación, bien podríamos empezar a vivir juntos.

Thorin se sintió emocionado por la proposición que su dulce amado novio le acababa de hacer, y mostró su alegría ante él y se acercó para besarlo.

— ¿En serio lo harías? Eso suena maravilloso Bilbo, ¡me llenas de dicha! — expresó Thorin con júbilo y se inclinó de nuevo para besarlo.

—por supuesto, quiero hacer esto porque te amo.

La idea de vivir junto a Bilbo le llenaba de alegría, era lo que más anhelaba en el mundo, aún si por otro lado temía que debía soportar al endemoniado gato. Aunque tal vez podría encontrar una forma de deshacerse de él sin que Bilbo fuera afectado. Tal vez podría idearlo desde ahora, o soportar al infernal gato el resto de su felina vida.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un poco ;)


End file.
